Goodbye Sailor Moon , Hello Royalty!
by ozblush
Summary: Just a random one-shot of how Usagi become Queen of the Earth and Moon


_**Just this random one shot of how Usagi became queen of the Earth (Its really bad btw my opinion XD) Enjoy...?**_

* * *

"I do". The same words repeated through Usagi's head like a broken stereo tape, all through the night , she couldn't believe she and Mamoru were finally married! The sun broke in through the curtains. Usagi just laid there still having the wonderful wedding ceremony replay in her head. "Good morning Mrs. Chiba" said a voice that sent Usagi in a aroused mode "Morning" she giggled back. After a few minutes Usagi got up and spread the curtains apart letting in the morning sun. Usagi gazed over the lake that her mother once told her the story about the legendary lovers, she gazed back at Mamoru and smiled. "Mamoru I love you" she said making Mamoru aroused then she came over and hugged him tightly. A hour later Usagi was dressed up to go walking along the lake and Mamoru was joining her.

"Isn't lovely?" Said Usagi letting the breeze brush past her face and let it blow her pigtails in the air "Yeah it's very relaxing" Mamoru agreed suddenly the breeze stopped "Hmm that was really strange" Mamoru said curiously "Oh no!" Usagi shrieked "What is it?!" Mamoru said with a surprised tone. "My pins and hairbands have fallen out" she said dropping to the sandy floor and digging around for them Mamoru just stared at her long lovely golden hair. "Usako why don't you leave your hair out?" Mamoru suggested. Usagi guessed it wouldn't kill her so she left her hair out. They walked along the shore holding hands. Usagi examining her surroundings while Mamoru just watching the water the sky started turning white from one end to another , Mamoru quickly glancing left and right " Mamoru... What's going?" Whispered Usagi pointing to the lake that was now covered in ice. "I-I don't know" trembled Mamoru "Look at the sky" quivered Usagi looking up "Something strange is going on" trembled Usagi coming closer to Mamoru's arm "Yeah... Lets go back to hotel" he said with a quiver in his tone.

Mamoru and Usagi got back to hotel, Usagi screamed, everyone was on the floor "What the hell is going on?!" Mamoru yelled. Usagi and Mamoru walked around the whole hotel looking for someone who was 'alive'. Mamoru bent down to a butler and listen to his pulse " It seems that they are asleep" he said glancing at Usagi, there was a bloodcurdling scream, Usagi and Mamoru ran to the shriek, it was a youma! "USAGI TRANSFORM!" Yelled Mamoru who was already transforming "Right! Moon eternal power!" She said. She didn't turn into Sailor moon! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled Mamoru who was tuxedo kamen, Usagi whinced at Mamoru's tone "It's not working!" She yelled back "Moon eterna-" Usagi was cut off by the youma who hit her into a glass window. "USAGI! Your going to pay!" Tuxedo kamen screamed "Tuxedo la smoking bomber!" He said as a gust of power hit the youma making it fly backwards, giving tuxedo mask few minutes to help Usagi. "Usagi.. You need to wake up!" He said gritting his teeth, trying to choke back his tears but he couldn't help it a tear dropped on to Usagi forehead suddenly Usagi's crescent moon appeared there as well as her princess dress , her eyes fluttered open. Tuxedo Kamen laying besides her bruised and unconscious. Princess serenity got her staff and pointing at the youma ,who was weak from tuxedo Kamen, "Starlight honey moon kiss!" She said shooting a bright amount of moon power at the youma causing it to turn to dust.

Tuxedo kamen woke up and transformed back into Mamoru, was looking for Usagi in the unconscious bodies and found her , she wasnt moving, she wasnt conscious, she was asleep , he smiled and suddenly collapsing into a deep sleep...

10 centuries later , Usagi woke up ,still in the hotel, "Happy birthday Serenity.." Said a familiar voice , it was queen serenity! "Mother?" Usagi said , queen serenity was standing in front of Usagi "I hereby, Serenity, my daughter , as the new queen of the Moon and Earth."Queen Serenity said giving her daughter a special crown and placing it on her head, suddenly Princess Serenity started transforming , she was now wearing a dress similar to her princess one with little wings at the back of the dress and the royal crown. "Thank you mother" she smiled gratefully "Now neo queen serenity wake up your planet!" Smiled Queen Serenity "Moon crystal power!" Shouted neo queen serenity! Everything outside started to wake up, the sky was back to normal , the lake was shining like a thousand crystals in the sun, the trees were green and animals were roaming the fields and Him, Endymion. He greeted his wife with a heartfelt hug and a kiss, Neo queen serenity embraced his affection "I love you , King Endymion " Neo queen serenity giggled " Yeah you too , Neo queen serenity" he chuckled and kissed her again. "Oh yeah.. I'm pregnant" Neo queen serenity grinned.


End file.
